A Blessing or Mistake
by MephistoChild
Summary: Petra is pregnant and Levi is the father. A blessing or mistake? With Zoe Hange involved, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first SNK fanfic so don't be too harsh I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own SNK or any of the characters.

* * *

The best quality about Zoë Hange was her observation skills. They came in very handy when it came to obtaining information on test subjects or her fellow comrades.

Team Levi sat around the square table in the dark kitchen, dimming candles as their only source of light. Using her observation skills, Hange had figured out that Petra had a crush on their captain Levi. It hadn't taken Hange long to figure it out due to the secrete glances and the rosy blush which would dust her cheeks.

However, tonight the secrete glances were a lot more frequent and instead of a blush, a worried look would flash across Petra's face. Hange's suspicion grew when Petra rejected all alcohol, mumbling some excuse about having an early night. When the team had finished, Petra stayed behind to clean up while the rest of the squad turned in for the night. Hanji used their alone time to get answers from the worried girl.

"So, how's everything going for ya?" Hange asked.

"Its…great" Petra put on her best fake smile.

Hange decided that small talk would get her nowhere.

"Okay let's cut to the chase. What are you so worried about?" Hange frowned, crossing her arms.

"W-What do you mean?" Petra asked a confused expression on her face.

"You can fall you're squad but you can't fall me. I've seen all the glances at Levi and the worried expressions, so tell me what the hell is going on" Hange demanded. She had to get to the bottom of this.

Tears began to form in Petra's eyes and she rushed out the room crying. Hange rushed after her, feeling slightly guilty since she'd obviously hit a nerve.

* * *

After a while of searching she found Petra in her room sleeping. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Hange decided to simply apologise in the morning and forget the matter.

As she turned to leave she caught sight of a box under Petra's bed. The lid was at an angle, indicating it had been opened recently. Being careful not to wake the sleeping girl, Hange removed the lid and peeked inside. There were books stacked together, worn from lots of use of the years. Hange looked over the book and noticed they were all about babies and pregnancy. The pieces quickly fitted together in Hange's head. No alcohol, mood swings and now baby books. Petra was pregnant.

Hange shook the girl awake from her peaceful slumber.

"We need to talk" She whispered, not wanting to alert anyone nearby.

After adjusting to her surrounding, Petra noticed the books on her bed. Dread filled her at the painful reminder of her current condition and the fact that Hange knew.

"So it looks like you've figured it out" Petra sighed.

"That's right. How long?" Hange asked.

"I went to the doctors last week, he said I was nearly two months along" Petra whispered.

Hange prepared herself for the most important question.

"Who's the father?" She was hesitant, not sure if she actually wanted an answer.

Tears rolled down Petra's face and her whole body began to tremble as she buried her hands in her face. She muffled a response which Hange couldn't decipher.

"What was that?" Hange was on the edge from the anticipation.

Petra looked up and stared directly into Hange's eyes.

"Levi, Captain Levi" She whispered, her voice strained with sadness and fear.

An awkward silence followed as Hange tried to come to terms with the revelation. Thinking of a way to make this situation better Hange attempted to crack a joke.

"Well, lets hope the baby doesn't inherit his genes regarding height" Hange sheepishly smiled, hoping to cheer up the girl. It did the exact opposite and Petra broke down, crying like her life depended on it.

And just like that Hange had been dragged into something way out of her league. She suddenly hated her observation skills.

* * *

AN: Don't worry there will be romance to come between Levi and Petra so please keep reading Thank you!

-MephistoChild XD


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter is mainly flashback and there is more romance between Petra and Levi. Hope you enjoy XD

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Attack on Titan XD

* * *

After some comforting words, Petra's eventually stopped crying leaving her eyes red and puffy.

"So how did this actually?" Hange asked cautiously.

"How do you think it happened. You do know how women get pregnant right?" Petra seethed through gritted teeth, obviously this was a bit to personal.

"Spare me the gory details. What I meant was since when were you two in a relationship?" Hange asked.

"Were not" Came Petra's simple reply.

"Well that complicates everything" Hange muttered.

Obviously this comment didn't help as more tears began to form in Petra's eyes.

"...But there are lots of options" She quickly added. This seemed to calm Petra down as she had stopped trembling.

"So if you two aren't together then how did it happen?" Hange asked.

"Well it was the celebration party for our latest expedition outside the walls, two months ago..."

* * *

**Flashback**

Petra Ral sighed as she sat alone at the table while the rest of her squad chatted about one thing or another. She glanced at the guests who had attended the party.

Commander Erwin was explaining future plans for their next expedition.

Zoe Hange was banging on about her latest Titan experiment in her usual excited manner when the topic was being discussed.

Her glance shifted to Captain Levi in all of his handsome glory. Petra could stare and admire him all day. Everything about him was perfect. His lean mussels, chiselled jaw line and his silky dark hair that Petra would dream of running her fingers through. She hadn't noticed Levi staring back at her, his eyes obtained their usual intimating yet sexy stare. Petra blushed and quickly looked away. She could feel his eyes staring at the back of her head. Out of embarrassment she excused herself and rushed to her room.

'How embarrassing, I hope I wasn't staring too long' She thought as she rested her head in her hands. She quickly dressed into her over sized t-shirt and hid away in the protective layers of her bed. After a few hours, a knocking on her door rudely interrupted her sleep.

'Its probably Hange asking to make sure they hadn't found anything worth analysing on the latest trip outside the walls' she thought as she yawned and slowly walked to the door. The first thing she was that same intimating stare belonging to Levi. Her eyes filled with shock and fear.

'Oh shit' She mentally screamed as she hid her body behind the door.

"C-Captain, what are you..." She managed to gasp out.

"Can I come in?" He asked although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah" Petra managed a fake smile even though she mind was screaming.

The captain walked in and quickly took note of his surroundings before focusing his attention on the young women before him in her oversized t-shirt that reached her knees.

'She looks kinda...cute' He mentally slapped himself at the thought.

"Is there a problem because you seemed to be staring at me rather intently during the party?" He asked in his usual cold manner.

"No sir, I was just thinking about the next expedi-"

"Don't lie to me Petra"

Of course he wouldn't fall for that lame excuse.

"Well I..." She muttered, blushing furiously.

"Well what" Levi was beginning to loose his patience. He never understood why he was so on edge when he was around her.

"Well... I find you very attractive and have for a while now" She blurted out and closed her eyes, expecting the harsh response.

'He will probably call me stupid or weak' she thought sadly. After what seemed like hours of silence she slowly opened her eyes. To her surprise, Levi was just standing there, looking at her blankly. He walked towards her and she mentally panicked.

'Is he going to hit me or beat me'. She wanted to run but couldn't as he placed his hands next to her head on the wall behind her, stopping her from escaping. He leant forwards and pressed his lips to hers.

Her eyes widened and she began to shake. Questions raced through her head. He kissed her more forcefully now from her lack of response. She lost all of her senses and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with equal intensity. His hands roamed her body and eventually reached her waist, pulling her towards him. Using his strong body as support she wrapped her legs around his waist. It felt like she was dreaming as her fingers ran through his hair which was softer then looked. He carried her to the bed and laid her on it with him on top of her. He left her lips and started kissing her neck. He gently nibbled her sensitive skin. Petra moaned loudly which was bliss to his ears, making him want her more. Soon their clothing was removed and they were swept into a passionate oblivion.

Levi awoke to rays of morning light hitting his face. He was surprised to hear light breathing by his side. H e turned to see Petra's peaceful, sleeping face.

To him the sight was beautiful but he knew this couldn't last. He has seen it so many times before. Two soldiers would fall in love but then one of them would die. The other solider would either live the rest of their life in misery or commit suicide. He didn't want to be one of those people, he couldn't. H3 was a captain and cant afford personal affairs to dangers the lives of his comrades. He knew he was falling for Petra, in fact he may have already which scared him, emotions scared him. He silently got dressed and left the room, not before glancing back at Petra, the women he had come to love.

**Flashback end**

* * *

"I woke up and he was gone" Petra whispered sadly.

"It must have been all a mistake to him. He probably didn't feel anything" Petra began to sob as tears leaked from her eyes.

Hange felt sorry for her and she had to make it right. First of all she needs to know how Levi feels about Petra.

"Don't worry, I'll help you sort this out" She smiled.

'That little cold hearted bastard is going to get one heck of a surprise' Hange thought evilly.

* * *

AN: Thank you for all the positive reviews from the last chapter, they really make me happy :) Thank you for reading XD

MephistoChild XD


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello :) Sorry if this chapter sucks but I'm running out of ideas.

I hope you enjoy it anyway XD

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.

* * *

Hange's quest to help Petra had been cut short when an unexpected mission was declared by Erwin. Hange had tried her very best to convince Petra to stay away from the mission but of course Petra was stubborn and demanded to go.

Squad Levi and Hange sped through the forest with their 3D maneuver gear. Hange kept a close eye on Petra as she didn't want anything to happen to her, considering her condition.

Petra's eyes were firmly glued to Levi's back as he led the group through the forest. The group came to a halt a they heard the a distant thumping noise.

The ground started to shake below them a they all realised a Titan was quickly approaching. Before any of them could react a large Titan foot came crushing down on them. The impact caused them to be flung backwards.

They all managed to land a safe distance away without injuries. Hange looked around to see no sign of Petra.

'Shit, not good!' She cursed for taking her eyes off her.

"Is anyone injured?" Levi asked in his usual bored tone.

"Petra's gone!" Hange shouted, obviously distressed.

A flash of fear appeared in Levi's eyes but it was gone so quickly Hange wondered if she had imagined it.

"Listen up you shit heads, take down that fucking Titan and check the scene for a body!" Levi shouted out his orders, giving a glare which no one would want to argue with. Dread filled Hange. She prayed that Petra hadn't fallen victim to the Titans wrath.

It only took seconds for Eld and Gunther to take down the Titan, so the team started the search. To Hange's slight relief no signs on Petra were there, indicating she could have escaped unharmed.

"Everyone look!" Oluo shouted, grabbing every ones attention.

The looked down a steep hill to see a green cloak sprawled across the forest floor. As the squad inspected it they knew it definitely belonged to Petra due to its smaller size.

"She must have fallen down this hill due to the impact, hopefully this means she's still alive" Levi explained to the relieved squad.

"Thank god" Hange breathed. Levi studied her suspiciously.

'Why is she so worried. She never shows this much concern" He thought.

"We we should head back and report in before we start searching" Eld suggested.

"Out of the question, we are going to look for her right now. Have you forgotten she is a member of your squad!" Hange seethed, placing her hands on her hips. She couldn't believe how calm they looked at the fact that Petra was missing and pregnant, although no one knew that yet.

"I am squad leader so I will decide" Levi exclaimed, annoyed at the childish antics.

"All of you will go and report to Erwin with Hange as squad leader. I will look for Petra alone, this way we can accomplish two things at once. Do you idiots understand?" Levi shot another famous glare.

"Yes sir." The team muttered and quickly left. Hange looked back to see Levi disappear down the hill.

'Please be safe Petra'.

Petra awoke on the forest ground, her back aching from fall. When she had fallen she had purposely landed on her back to protect her stomach. She landed fairly smoothly so the child should be fine. Petra had reacted without even thinking about it. She blamed her motherly instincts for that, as well as the relief she felt at the fact her child should be fine. To her annoyance she was in the middle of no where.

'Great, just great'. She mentally slapped herself for being careless.

**THUMP.**

She froze in fear at the familiar noise and the feeling of the ground slightly shaking. Hesitantly turning around she faced her enemy, worst fear and dreaded nightmare all rolled into one.

A Titan.

Levi scanned the forest as he swung through the trees, hating the feeling of fear in the pit of his stomach.

'Dammit. Where are you Petra?' He thought back to that night of the party and he felt guilty. Suddenly an ear piercing scream echoed through the forest. He raced towards the sound knowing it was Petra.

'Shit, what's happening?' He mentally screamed.

Petra tried to use her maneuver gear but nothing happened. It was broken.

'Crap, must have been from the fall'. She stumbled backwards as the Titan drew closer to her until its finger tip was centimetres from her face. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for death.

'I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry Levi. I wish things could have been different.'

Suddenly the sounds of clashing metal and slicing of the flesh was heard and Petra slowly opened her eyes catching a glimpse of green whiz past the Titan's head. It began descending to the floor. Petra would have been crushed if her saviour hadn't grabbed her waist and flown them both from the scene. They landed on the branch of a large tree and her saviour set her on the ground.

Petra missed the warmth she had felt in the strong embrace. She looked up to be met with the face of Levi, looking very annoyed.

"You shouldn't worry people like that" He let a breath, relived she was safe now.

" Thank you Captain. I'm sorry for being so weak" Petra apologised, looking at her feet, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. To her surprise Levi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not weak. You were hand picked by me to be a part of this squad. Be proud of your achievements and for the achievements to come" He spoke with full confidence, like a father praising a child.

'Father. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he would be a great father after all' The thought gave her the courage to do what she had been to afraid off.

"Captain. There has been something bothering me. I'm in a situation which involves you as well" Petra announced. Levi looked surprised by her sudden out burst but quickly composed himself for what she would say next.

"Captain. I'm pregnant and you're the father " Petra immediately shut her eyes and winced, preparing for his reaction.

They stood there for a few minutes. Petra's eyes remained closed and Levi stood there, eyes slightly widened as he attempted to come to terms with the news. He wanted to shout and get angry but couldn't.

'It's not her fault'. He felt saddened that Petra looked like she expecting him to hit her. He never wanted to harm her but it seemed he had failed and the least he could do right now is support her.

Petra's eyes widened in shock as she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

'What? Why is he hugging me'

"Petra. Don't worry. It's going to fine" Levi's words left her completely off guard. The tears escaped her eyes and she embraced the familiar warmth from before. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

AN: That chapter seemed really long. I hope you enjoyed it and please review :)

Thank you very much!

- MephistoChild XD\


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This will be the last chapter because I'm going to write more stories :) I hope you enjoy and Thank you for reading XD

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan

* * *

Hange felt angry when she saw Levi and Petra walk towards the squad, who had been waiting for them back at the castle. She felt relived that a pregnant Petra was unharmed but pissed that Levi had his arm around her.

"I'm glad you both made it back".Oluo said, getting every ones attention.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to Captain Levi" Petra smiled.

Levi just stood and watched with his arm still sitting rather protectively around Petra's shoulders.

Hange couldn't take it any longer; she launched forwards and her fist connected with Levi's face. It took him off guard and he stumbled backwards but managed to remain standing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He growled, annoyed that he didn't see it coming.

Petra didn't know what to do, she just looked back and forth between the two confused and worried for Levi.

"Do you know about Petra's current condition?" Hange asked.

Levi was slightly shocked that she knew but quickly composed himself.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do" He replied in his usual bored manner.

The rest of the squad were just watching and extremely confused, wondering what was up with Petra.

"Well... What are you going to do about it?" Hange demanded.

"Take responsibility like a man" Levi stated in a cool manner.

Hange thrust her foot up and kicked Levi in his privates. This caused Levi to wince and double over in pain.

"After that I don't think you're much of a man any more besides, it was that thing that started this mess" She laughed at the sight of an injured Levi. Petra immediately ran to his side, trying to comfort him.

The squad finally realised what they were talking about.

"Wait... Petra's knocked up by Levi?" Oluo shouted.

"You mean the French dwarf here. I Guess his small height must make up for something" Hange laughed even more.

* * *

**5 years later**

Levi sat on the wooden stool in the stables. He was in the middle of cleaning his sword when her heard small footsteps approaching him. He glanced up to see his son staring at him in admiration.

His son had inherited his dark hair and dark eyes but they were a rounder shape like his mothers. He had also inherited his mothers kind personality.

" Wow! Daddy is sooooo cool" He laughed, clapping his small chubby hands together.

"It's nothing really" Levi sighed, rustling his sons dark hair.

"I'm going to become a solider and protect everyone just like daddy!" The boy beamed.

"Well I hope it works out" Levi smirked at his son's enthusiasm.

"But first, I gotta go and help mommy and aunt Hange do the dinner" The small boy said, running out of the stables.

Levi felt proud of his son and didn't regret anything. He knew both him and Petra, the women he had come to love, would always protect. Instead of the mistake they had originally thought, it turned out to be a blessing.

**The End**

* * *

AN: LOL sorry if it was kinda cheesy :) Thank so much for all the reviews and I hope you've enjoyed it XD

- MephistoChild XD


End file.
